Ninja Turtles, Now They're Live!
by April the Kunoichi
Summary: April and Donatello like to sing while they're training. But Mikey and Raph videotaped them and posted the video to Youtube. Now, they're being offered record deals and performing live, but this could affect the war with Shredder and the Kraang. And then there's a mysterious mutant who claims she and her mother have a connection with the Hamato clan... 2012, Apritello and Leorai.


**I'm back! Also, the characters take turns narrating in this story. You can tell Leonardo told part of the story last time, now it's Donnie's turn! Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"April, we have to be quiet." I let go of my friend's hand as we reached the dojo. I lit the candles in the corner, illuminating the room.

April rolled her eyes. "I know," she said. "But it's not like they'll wake up."

"Splinter is in the next room over, and if he finds out, we're toast." I growled. Sensei hates it when we use training equipment alone or if we train by ourselves. And besides, he is our teacher and we have to respect that.

"Relax, how toasted can we get? We're just training."

"Y-yeah... You're right." I set up two buckets on the floor across from eachother and placed a bamboo rod over each. We both placed our feet on the rods and grabbed our bo staffs, and waited. I gave the go signal, and we started fighting. The sound of wood slamming against wood echoed through the room, but an eerie silence overtook us.

"Woah!" April fell forward after she took a blow from my weapon. I noticed her falling and threw my weapon aside, catching her. I scooped her up in my arms before placing her on her bamboo rod again, but blushing as I did so. But somewhere during the contact, something changed... In the mere seconds while she was in my arms, our eyes met and locked, silently communicating what we couldn't say out loud. I love you, but I could never say it...

April continued to look into my eyes even after I let go of her. "Well... Are there any songs you know?"

"Duh. Beethoven's 9th."

"I mean, a song with lyrics." April gave me a friendly slap.

"Oh. I know Good Time by-"

"Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City!" We finished my sentence at the same time, with April lauging and leaning towards me. "Ooh, I love that song!" April exclaimed.

I don't sing. But how am I to deny her anything? Especially with her beautiful eyes... Her full lips and the way her hair falls perfectly... My mind got really carried away.

"Donnie, you know the lyrics, right?" She asked in that perfect way of hers. I immediately woke up from my trance after hearing her.

"Yeah. But I don't sing."

"Donatello," she singsonged. She gave me a demented expression and held out her staff. If I don't sing in the next five seconds, I'm Mouser Bait. Rolling my eyes, I parted my lips to sing.

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

"That was great! You really can sing," April beamed at me. Her smile is priceless and perfect.

"You were amazing yourself." She really was. She put Taylor Swift to shame, and I happen to love Taylor. How have I not known that? April is my best friend, and I thought I knew everything about her. She must be thinking the same thing, though, since I've never uttered a single note before.

"Don-nie?" She said my name as if it were a qestion, with a yawn separating the syllables. I knew she was tired. I held out my arms and she leaned forward, landing in my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist like a child, and she nuzzled her head into my shoulder. I carried her off to my room, where she is staying until her own room is fixed up. I'm staying on the couch until then.

As I set her down on my bed and tucked her in, I heard a soft voice say, "stay with me," but I pretended not to hear as I walked away from my redhead angel. But she said it again, louder. "Donnie, stay with me." I turned around to see her sitting up, but I didn't dare say a word. "You've had enough of the couch." April finished. It was complete bull crap, I know. But I walked into my room, and closed the door.

Nobody's POV

"How much of that did we get on tape?" Raph asked Mikey as the orange masked turtle set the camera down.

"The whole thing," Mikey answered. "I sent the smaller clip of them singing to my T-phone so I can put it on Youtube tomorrow. I won't even worry, youtube is full of weirdos and if this even gets enough views, people will just think it's a costume he's wearing."

"Smart thinking," Raph smirked. "Wait, I can't believe I said that." He let his tongue drop and pretended to rinse the words off of his mouth.

And then they left, leaving the camera where it sat in front of the dojo, still blinking.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it was terrible. But it wasn't easy. Hope your ready for the next chapter!**


End file.
